Glitches
Some sections or situations are affected by technical errors in the Deus Ex series. While uncommon in their occurrence, they exist nonetheless and can cause issues for the player. ''Deus Ex'' Glitches Glitched Brooklyn Naval Shipyard Conversation This is a glitch that occurs with the friendly soldiers outside of the Brooklyn Naval Shipyard (if the player had spoken to Vinny prior to making them friendly). It is unknown what causes this glitch, but it crashes the player's game when they speak to the soldier who acknowledges who JC is. Avoiding that particular soldier or skipping through the conversation will generally stop it from occurring. Escaping Anna Navarre This is an exploitable glitch that pure non-lethal players can use to complete the game with no deaths by the player's hands. It is possible to trick Anna Navarre into opening the door at the entrance to UNATCO, allowing JC to escape without the key from Alex Jacobson. Host Timescale Glitches There is a randomly occurring glitch where the game may start to speed up and slow down when the player looks in certain directions. This glitch even occurs during cutscenes, causing the game to skip parts of dialogue when the camera changes position. It is unknown what exactly causes this glitch. It may be caused by editing or changing certain memory values or applying speed-hacks to the game. There is no currently known way to fix this, as reloading, starting a new game, and uninstalling don't seem to fix this glitch. If the game is downloaded through steam, checking the integrity of the game files temporarily subsides the glitch. Luminous Path Turning Hostile Getting on top of the roof from the Luminous path's hideout, will make it so everyone in each room inside the hideout turns hostile after you touch a certain, invisible checkpoint inside said room, note that this will only aggro the current room and the other rooms will still remain friendly until you step within the checkpoint, Tong's floor doesn't seem to be affected by this so it doesn't affect the missions. ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' Glitches Non-stacking Multitool Some multitools will not stack with the player's collection of multitools (as in before the 20 stack limit). ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' Glitches Ventriloquist Sarif This is a glitch that occurs during the "conversation fight" with David Sarif after the Highland Park level. There is a chance where Sarif's facial animations do not play, causing his voice files to play but with no facial animation. It is unclear what causes this glitch, though it can be rather humorous. Knocking Out Jaron Namir This is a glitch that can be used to the player's advantage in the Jaron Namir boss fight. With correct timing when Namir climbs over a wall during the fight, the player can activate a non-lethal takedown, defeating Namir instantly. Glitched Textures This is a graphical glitch that may occur where the textures for the environment and character models (minus the head for some reason) appear to be covered in a grainy, glitched texture. Talion A.D. Mission Bug This is a glitch that is present in the Talion A.D. quest where the mission does not update after finding information within the butcher shop. Note that this glitch is always present and is not random. Body Drag Death Glitch This is a glitch that may occur if the player moves an unconscious enemy after them being in one place for a long time. If the player tries to drag them, they will be rendered dead after rag-dolling for a moment. It is unclear if this affects the Pacifist Achievement. Fan Glitch" This glitch happens when you deactivate a fan or destroy it and you simply aren't able to go through where it was when you are supposed to. Category:Deus Ex Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution